


Don't Make a Sound

by The_Readers_Writer



Series: Can't Touch This [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Worship, Doggy Style, Dominant Finn (Star Wars), F/M, Filth, Finn/Rey - Freeform, Finnrey, Oral Sex, Rey - Freeform, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, absolute filth, finn - Freeform, i mean it this time...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Writer/pseuds/The_Readers_Writer
Summary: A continuation to "Can't Touch This"....Finn figures out exactly how to pay his wife Rey back...
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars)
Series: Can't Touch This [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000500
Comments: 25
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Finn lay in his bed that night with a big smile on his face. Completely at peace, completely spent, and all cuddled up with his wife.

Her cheek pressed into his chest as soft snores broke free from her mouth. 

  
She had fallen asleep quickly that night. Not that he could blame her. After how rigorous they were with the sex that they had just had, and how, for lack of a better word, rough, he had been with her. 

  
Going five whole minutes without being able to touch her while she teased him mercilessly was a lot harder than he at first assumed it would be. And all the while challenging him to do so, had brought out a side of Finn that he hadn’t even known was there.

  
A much more dominant side, that Rey seemed to absolutely love.

  
After they were finished and had both cleaned up, Rey cuddled up to Finn in their bed, eyelids quickly drooping. But before drifting off to sleep she whispered to him, ‘Where has that Finn been hiding all along?”

  
He looked down at her and smiled after he asked her for the millionth time that night, if she was sure he didn’t hurt her.

  
Rey rolled her eyes.

  
“Yes love, I am sure you didn’t hurt me. My bum stings a bit from where you slapped it, but I assure you I loved it” she said placing a gentle kiss on his neck.

  
“You know” Rey said speaking up again.

  
“You don’t always have to be so gentle with me. I won’t break” she said now looking up at him.

  
“Sometimes a girl _likes_ to be held down to take a pounding from behind” she said winking at him.

  
Finn blushed. Even though they had done unspeakably naughty things before, here he was in bed with his wife, blushing like a young school boy.

  
“Well I’ll be sure to remember that” Finn said smiling, leaning down to kiss her forehead. 

  
As Rey drifted off to sleep, Finn just kept playing in his mind over and over again how great the sex was that they had just had. We have got to do that again. He thought to himself. But he would have to come up with some sort of challenge for Rey too. 

  
He could of course steal her idea, get her wound up, and then say that she couldn’t touch him for five minutes. But he wanted to try something else, something less predictable, and something that would be a real challenge for Rey. 

  
But what?

  
What could be harder than the challenge she had presented him with?

  
Then it clicked.

  
Finn knew exactly what he was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOOD DAY GOOD PEOPLE OF FINNREY WORLD!
> 
> sorry ive been away so long. Holiday time nearly killed me at work, nevertheless, i have prevailed!!
> 
> please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies, this chapter wont be as juicy as the tags insist, but in order to get from point A to point C, you have to go through B. so this chapter is kind of necessary to get to the next one is what im saying...
> 
> hope y'all like it tho :)))

Finn knew what he was going to do. He also knew for a _fact_ that it was going to work.

The young couple woke up the next morning, and before going on with their normal routines that basked in each others presents. Pillow talking the morning away, reminiscing about the glorious sex they had shared the night before. A few next kisses here, a shared orgasm there. 

Finally, cleaning up and getting out of bed they made their separate ways for their morning routines. 

Rey making her way to the shower, as ever the gentleman her husband was. Insisting that 'lady's go first' Finn made his way downstairs to brew a pot of coffee for the two of them. Turning the coffee pot on, he then turned around to find their dog Chewie, put a leash on him and let him walk around the block to do his morning business. 

By the time the pair had returned, Rey was already done with her shower, and downstairs staring on breakfast.

As Finn unhooked Chewie's leash from his collar, he made his way through the kitchen, but not before giving his wife a kiss on the cheek and a swat on the behind. 

Rey unsuccessfully tried to hide her grin inside her mug of coffee.

Finn smiled to himself as he walked upstairs to take his own shower.

Once he was finished, Rey had applied her makeup and had done her hair. Finn walking out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist was informed by Rey to hurry up and get dressed, otherwise his breakfast would get cold. 

As Finn got dressed, and as Rey applied the finishing touch ups to her appearance they both made their way downstairs to share a quick breakfast and cup of coffee together.

After cleaning up and saying goodbye to one another, they made their way into their respective cars and off they went.

~~~

The moment Finn got home, he could already tell that Rey wanted a 'continuation' of what had been started last night.

Just the way she would glance at him out of the corner of her eye, the way her hands would just happen to wander to his hot spots when she gave him a hug when he got home. She was also wearing his favorite perfume in her collection. She was definitely pushing all the right buttons. Also, when she was making dinner, she kept dropping things and bending over in front of him. Swaying her hips in a way that absolutely was not required in order to pick a fork up off the ground.

Finn tried to discreetly readjust his tie, as his mouth had gone bone dry. He had done so when she turned around to face the stove so she wouldn't know how much of an effect she was having on him. Because if her plan in seducing him worked, his plan, wouldn't.

As she placed his dinner on his plate she walked over next to him where he was working on his laptop at the kitchen table. Her robe had slightly come undone right where here cleavage was. And Finn knew if he turned his head to get a better look at said cleavage when she sat his plate down in front of him, he would be done for.

It became increasingly hard to act aloof when she brought her hand up to the back of Finn's head and gave his neck a few gentle rubs, before pulling his head closer and closer to her chest, in affect holding his head right where her breasts were.

_Maybe I could just turn my head and give her a quick kiss on the neck or just smell her..._

**NO!**

Finn thought to himself. If she has her way...I won't.

(Thank goodness Finn was sitting down, with his lap being hidden away underneath the table.)

With his fingers stumbling over top of the keys of his computer, Finn cleared his throat before saying, "Oh thanks for dinner babe" as nonchalantly as he could. 

Rey pressed a kiss to his temple before saying, "You're welcome" and walking back over to the stove to turn it off.

It was at moments like this that Finn thought to himself he didn't deserve her. Clearly she was in the mood to go a round or two, but she also understood that when he put his mind to something for work, he wouldn't stop working himself unless it was done to the best of his abilities. She knew him so well, and was so understanding. Well,...right now she was. If his plan ended up working, she wouldn't be so loving and understanding. She'd end up becoming a horny, ravenous beast...but this was the price she had to pay for making him go five whole minuets without being able to touch her.

~~~

_EXACTLY ONE WEEK LATER..._

And right he was!

Finn 'claimed' that since the holidays were right around the corner, he had to stay late and work longer hours to insure everything would be taken care of before everyone left for the holidays. Then other night would feign a headache from working so long and for so hard, which is why he was unable to share intimacy with his wife. 

And since every year around the holidays, Finn and Rey spend that time with her father, Finn told Rey that if he didn't stay on top of his work they would have to forgo their trip this year. 

But that didn't stop her from wanting to tear Finn's clothes off whenever he would walk through the door. 

Finn had to start acting like he was on the phone when he walked in the door so Rey wouldn't attack him like she had done the day before.

"I know you're busy baby, but we can be really quick! I promise" she said grinding herself into his loins and placing wet sloppy kisses on his neck.

"Please, baby please! I need you!" she whined.

Finn almost felt bad that he had been deliberately withholding himself from his wife. She seemed so desperate to be close to him for a release, but then he remembered those five agonizing minuets, and put his plan back into motion.

Thankfully his phone did end up ringing that day, but since he was so ready to give in, he figured it would be best not to take any chances.

The day that they finally did pack up the car and make the hour and a half drive to Rey's fathers house, Finn couldn't quite get a read on her.

He knew that she wanted a quickie before they left the house, but Finn insisted that they waste no time, as they would get caught up in traffic due to the fact that everyone would be leaving out of town for the holidays.

She was upset that he wouldn't give in, but also excited to see her father.

Once they had arrived, Finn stopped the car so Rey could jump out and run to her father. Turning the car off he popped the trunk and got the bags out before walking over to the rest of the family.

"Finn!! Big man!!! It's good to see you son! How have you been?!" Luke exclaimed.

The three walked into the house, and just like from the year before, it seemed as no time had passed at all. 

After the unpacking was taken care of they caught up on what everyone had been up to, all while making gingerbread cookies and having Home Alone playing in the background.

"So" Luke began.

"Not that I'm pressuring you two or anything, but should I be expecting some grandbabies in the near future?" he asked with a look on his face that could only be described as " _please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.'_

"Well, as of right now, no" Rey said. 

"There's no bun in my oven" she said as they all laughed. 

Rey gave Finn a look once Luke turned around. He knew what she was thinking. What she actually _wanted_ to say. 

'Well my husband hasn't been giving me any, so I couldn't have a baby if I wanted to!!"

"Oh darn" Luke said snapping his fingers dramatically.

"It's alright Luke, just because there isn't a bun in the oven now, doesn't mean that there will never be one" Finn said taking a step closer to Rey. He stepped behind her and placed a gentle kiss behind her ear.

"Yeah dad, just because...."

Rey was abruptly cut off when Finn rubbed himself slow and hard against her backside.

"What was that honey?" Luke asked while he was grabbing something out of the pantry.

"Ohh...nothing" she replied.

As Luke continued to search for the cinnamon, Finn proceeded to grind himself up against Rey again while flicking his tongue in her ear. 

Quickly becoming hot and bothered, she had to brace her hands on the counter she was standing in front of, nearly letting a moan slip out of her mouth.

When Luke returned from the pantry, Finn immediately stepped away from Rey and walked across the kitchen.

"Sweetie you okay?" Luke asked, reaching his hand out to touch her forehead. "You look a little flushed."

Clearing her throat, Rey said in her most convincing voice, "Oh yeah dad, I'm fine."

Meanwhile glaring daggers at Finn who meekly shrugged his shoulders. 

The rest of the evening more or less ended up like the 'kitchen incident.' With a firm slap of the behind, Finn grabbing Rey's thigh from underneath the table, and even him sending her a text that said: _You're so wet right now...I know you are ;)_

After dinner, the three decided to play a board game. But Rey was wound up so tightly she couldn't concentrate.

"You know, I think I'll call it a night you two" Rey announced as she stood up and stretched her arms.

"You alright babe?" Finn asked, with a knowing tone in his voice. 

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired" she said. "I'll see you upstairs later" she said to Finn before making her way around the table to give her father a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight dear" Luke said.

After a few more rounds of cards, Luke announced himself that he was getting tired as well and about to hit the sack. The two men said goodnight to each other before making their ways to their respective rooms. 

As Finn turned the knob to the door he and Rey were sharing the door was yanked open and Finn was pulled inside. Before he knew what was happening, Rey's lips were on his. She kissed him so forcefully and with so much passion, Finn could already tell she wasn't going to let him go until she had got what she wanted. He smiled against her lips, thankful he was able to hold out so long, knowing that the moments leading up to his plan had been successful.

"So you turn me down all week, then try to get me all hot and bothered in my dad's house?!" Rey whisper/yells at Finn before diving back in to his lips, not even allowing him to explain himself. 

Finn pulled back before throwing his shirt off and going back in for another kiss of the lips he had missed so much. 

Rey's fingers made their way to the front of his pants in a desperate attempt to undo his belt. 

"Well..." Finn began saying as his lips made their way down Rey's neck.

"I had to get you back for those five minuets I couldn't touch you. Hardest challenge of my life" he said. 

"No" Rey replied before snaking her hand into his boxers.

"I think this is the hardest" she said giving his member a rough squeeze. 

Finn shuddered, before hearing Rey speak up again. 

"Well mission accomplished for you. You've managed to make me the horniest I have ever been in my life. But just remember we're at my dad's house and we'll have to be quiet."

"Well..." Finn began.

" _You_ will have to be quiet."

Rey tore her lips away from him and looked at him confused. 

"Your challenge was that I couldn't touch you" Finn explained. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and felt her smooth skin before lifting the shirt up and throwing it away.

" _My_ challenge is..." he said before sinking to his knees and pulling her leggings down with him.

"I'm gonna make you come on my fingers" he said, insinuating his point with a kiss to her stomach.

"...on my mouth" yet again leaning in to kiss her mound, before moving her back to lay on the bed.

"...and on my dick" he said crawling up her body, and sinking his teeth into her shoulder. 

Unable to hold her composure any longer, Rey let out a gentle moan, before Finn pulled back and looked her in the eye before dropping his finger to her lips.

" _You_ have to stay silent throughout _all_ of it" Finn said, his voice growing deeper and darker by the second.

"You make one noise, and I'll take you to the edge, stop....and leave you there."


	3. Chapter 3

Rey lifted her eyebrows in response to what her husband had just said. She bit down on her lip as maintained the eye contact that had not been broken since he had informed her of what it was he wanted her to do.

"Challenge accepted" she said sliding her hand down the smooth skin of his bicep.

Finn quickly snatched her hand back and pinned it over top of her head, catching Rey off guard. After removing his hand from hers, he lowered his hand until it was gently wrapped around her neck. 

With absolute solemn, Finn said lowly and deeply, "That's strike one."

Rey was about to open her mouth to apologize, but then remembered what the 'rules' were. She thought in her mind a moment while Finn kissed his way down her body. It was bound to be a bit strange not being able to speak. Not being able to tell Finn how good something felt, or that she loved him. Of course she would never have to tell him that she wanted to stop or she didn't want to do something. Finn would've been able to pick up on that in a heartbeat. 

It's just verbally communicating in the bedroom had always been a present factor. This was bound to be a challenge indeed if that was now off the table.

Suddenly Rey sucked in a breath through her teeth. 

The entirety of Rey's left breast was now in Finn's mouth, sucking her nipple to a hardened peak. 

Rey gripped the bedsheets with her left hand with Finn started plucking at her nipple with his teeth. Bringing her other hand up, she held on to the back of Finn's head, intent on keeping him right where he was.

When Rey had first touched Finn he had snatched her arm away, so at the time, she was unsure if touching him was alright or not. But then she had figured since he hadn't said anything, thus far, maybe he had done it because she had broken the rule of silence on her part. 

When Finn eased off of her left breast, he leaned over towards her right to make sure it received the same attention. Only this time, using his teeth a bit more aggressively. 

Rey pursed her lips together, determined not to make any sort of noise. If she was having this much trouble already, this evening was bound to be _something._

After moving away from her breasts, Finn seemed as though he couldn't make his mind up about where he wanted to kiss her next. 

First he went up to her neck, leaving light little bite marks here and there. Then he went lower down towards her stomach, in affect doing the same thing.

By the third time he had done it, Rey was starting to become impatient. When his kisses worked their way down to her stomach, Rey pushed on his shoulders to get the ball rolling. 

Finn looked up at her, with the smuggest look she has ever seen him wear.

The jerk was dragging this out on purpose. 

"Oh baby" Finn said, causing goosebumps to rise on Rey's already overstimulated skin.

"I can never worship this beautiful body of yours enough. There aren't enough hours in the day" he said.

"I would keep going if you didn't seem so desperate for the main course" he said sliding a finger inside of her.

Finally, Rey received some of the relief she had been seeking out, as Finn pushed his digit deeper inside of her.

"God, you're wet" Finn said, moving his finger this way and that. He knew what he was doing to her, as he could feel her inner walls trying to desperately clamp down onto his finger.

"Are you this wet for me baby?" he asked.

Normally in a situation like this Rey would reply in the affirmative, or tell him something like 'yes it's for you' or 'only/always for you.' But then again she remembered, there were rules. 

"I asked if you were this wet for me?" Finn said a bit more aggressively, slowly pulling his finger out of her. Rey whined softly at the loss of pressure she was feeling as Finn removed himself from her. Her frustration grew as she wanted Finn back inside of her so badly and to be able to answer him that she was wet for him because she loved him and wanted for him to fuck her brains out.

Finally removing his whole finger, Finn looked down at Rey, expecting her to give in.

When she said nothing, Finn smiled down at her and lowered his mouth down to where Rey ~~needed~~ wanted it the most.

_'Oh my sweet Finn. My darling love. You take such good care of me. I love you.'_

If only Rey could say any number of those things, but she bit down on her lip in a loosing battle to remain quiet. A rather loud moan escaped from her lips when Finn pushed his tongue inside of her core. 

Finn backed off and looked at her, giving her a warning look before diving back in.

Surely he didn't expect her not to make the _occasional_ noise, right? He just didn't want her to speak, right? 

Granted that Finn was an expert with his mouth, she was sure that he knew she couldn't just lay there and be _completely_ silent, right? 

Well, he never said anything about a second strike, so Rey assumed that the occasional moan here and there was up to par with the 'rules.'

Finn took his sweet, sweet time taking his wife apart. Mimicking the same action he had earlier when it seemed as though he couldn't make his mind up about where he wanted to kiss her. He would build her up, almost bringing her to the edge and then back off. And since Rey couldn't beg him to help her finish, she was completely at his mercy.

When he attempted to back off again, Rey had had enough of this foolishness. She brought her hands down to his hair and held his head in place. Just because she couldn't verbally say, 'Finn I need to come' didn't mean that she couldn't make him give her what she wanted.

Finally relenting, Finn's ingenious mouth brought her over the edge. 

Rey's entire body tightened up. He had never before keep her waiting this long for an orgasm, and because of that, she felt as though it was the strongest one she had had in quite some time. 

Rolling her hips against her husbands mouth, the world went away for a brief moment. And more than anything, Rey wanted to tell him that she loved him. But the small portion of her brain that was still functional reminded her that Finn held all the power tonight. 

Once the aftershocks became less and less potent, Rey figured that Finn was bound to do what he always did after going down on her, which was come up for a kiss and to cuddle for a moment or two to regain their bearings. 

However, this was not the case tonight.

Rey had hardly finished coming down from her first intense high, when Finn shoved two fingers back inside of her.

He began pumping his fingers in and out of her as his thumb massaged her clit. 

Overstimulated, was not a strong enough word for what Rey was feeling right now. She had just had one of the best orgasms ever, and he wasn't even giving her time to relish in it before giving her another one.

_Finn_

His name was a ghost of a whisper on her lips. 

She wanted to say his name, to scream it out, to ask him for more, to ask him for less, to ask him for mercy, to ask him for anything she could think of. 

Instead, she bit down on his shoulder as his hand continued to have its way with her. 

Rey had never come back to back so quickly before, but she could feel her second orgasm creeping up on her. She had vaguely at the time, remembered Finn saying that he was going to make her come three times, but after this one, she was unsure if she would be able to survive the night or not. 

The intensity right before the explosion of the orgasm just sat on her, and Rey felt like she was loosing her mind. 

Unable to remain silent any longer, Rey stuttered out a begging plead to Finn.

"Finn" she said, almost on the verge of tears. 

"I just came..." she said out of breath.

"Please..." she begged.

"So what?" Finn said, as if having two earth shattering orgasms back to back was a simple thing to withstand.

"Don't fight it" he said. "Just take it."

And it seemed like the sound of his voice was enough to bring her over the edge. Biting down _hard_ on his shoulder, Rey fell apart once again. And once again, Finn drew it out as long as he could, swirling his fingers around and around feeling her walls tightening then loosening up.

Rey shivered as Finn pulled his fingers out, licking them clean. She was just about to beg him for a second to recover, thinking that she just might die if he dove right back in for more.

Only this time, he brought his fingers to her lips, shushing her in affect, before speaking up and informing her, "That was strike two."

Finn brought his lips down to her flushed face and placed a variety of gentle kisses here and there.

Rey was ever so thankful that Finn had decided to take pity on her and not jump right into making her come again. She was also grateful, for the sweet kisses he was giving her. Not being able to tell him that she loved him or how good he was making it for her, seemed almost as difficult as remaining quiet throughout coming back to back in a short timespan. But giving and receiving gentle loving kisses seemed like the next best thing.

Once Rey was finally able to catch her breath, she noticed that Finn's rock hard quivering member was pressed against her leg. It was hot and heavy, and as Rey reached out to grab him to give him a few gentle strokes, Finn stopped her.

She had thought that maybe he was still trying to have the upper hand, but with Finn being Finn instead asked her: "Are you sure?"

It drove her to madness sometimes how wonderful this man was. Here she was, the one that had started this whole thing, and now being challenged by her husband who had manage to cut it short due to the fact that she may not want to continue. Sometimes, Finn was too loving for his own good.

Rey smiled up at him before nodding her head.

Finally sliding his aching member inside of her, he met no resistance. Finn sighed softly while dropping his face into the space where Rey's shoulder and neck met. It was finally his turn to receive his release and Rey was not going to deny him.

But instead of the raw, fast paced passion that she was expecting, Finn moved slowly, and sweetly. And didn't take his eyes off of her at all.

"I love you" he said.

Rey nearly spoke up before Finn cut her off.

"You've only got one strike left, don't ruin it" he said as they smiled fondly at one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short, and sorry I've been M.I.A for a while. Prime Day nearly killed me, and holidays are quickly rolling in among us so ya girl has been busy. please leave comments or kudos below :))))


End file.
